The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants Stupid Heart
by Veronica Violet
Summary: Tory's dating Ben, but she wants someone entirely different. Once she's accepted that, her choice seems easy, but when you and all your friends are all genetically modified superhumans psychically linked together for the rest of your lives, things get complicated. Will Tory put the Virals first, or her own happiness? Tory/Chance!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1; Lovesick Fool

Tory POV

Chance Claybourne was a Viral. The thought kept echoing in my head like a song on repeat. It just didn't compute. Even now, three weeks after we'd found out, I couldn't make sense of it. I needed to see him. I mean, he was Pack now, so he wasn't the enemy...so we could be friends...or more than friends...

Angry at myself, I shake my head. No, Victoria, I mentally scold, you are with Ben. You love him. This is just the last remnants of a silly schoolgirl crush putting up their dying battle. Just because he's gorgous and unattainable and charming and obnoxious and infuriatingly unattainable...

I need to see Chance. Once I see him, I'll remember how evil and schemy (is that a word?) he is and I can go back to being happy with Ben.

Ignoring the small voice in my head telling me that I just wanted to see him so I could jump him, I walk to my closet and survey my clothes. After nearly twenty minutes I pick out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that cling to me like a second skin, a dark purple camisole with a slightly translucent white tank top over it, a pair of black ballet flats and a black leather jacket. Pulling my dark auburn hair into a high, sleek ponytail and dabbing on a little eye liner and lip gloss, I try to calm my nerves and ignore that voice now telling me I shouldn't use this much effort to go see someone I hate.

As I walk downstairs though, a thought hits me. How am I going to get there? It's not like I could ask Ben for a ride. Shit. Although... Kit won't be home for ages, and I know how to drive. I have my permit and everything. I can take the car and have it back hours before he gets newfound determination I call Coop and head out of the house, locking the door behind me. Before I lose my nerve I slid into the drivers seat and buckle my seatbelt as Coop settles himself in the passengers seat. Nervously, I ajust the rear view mirror and slowly back out of the garage. As I start down the street I let out a breath. This was...easy. Just like every other time I've done, just without Kit.

Fifteen minutes later I pull up and park across the street from the Claybourne mansion. I made it all the way here without hitting anything, thank you very much. I don't care what Hi says, I'm a great driver. Skipping the guarded front gate (yeah, guarded as in actual guards) I slip through the entry in the back that's been so helpful in the past and make my way to the office. Opening the door, I peek in. Empty. Huh. Where else would he be? I wish I knew where his room was...and that sounded bad. NOT what I meant. How was I supposed to find him though? This place was bigger than Morris Island.

Maybe... I close my eyes and let my pack sense float out. Sheldon and Ben, at Bens house. Hi, at temple with his mom - poor guy. Coop, next to me. And, very faint, a small thread leading to the third floor, to the room right above where I'm standing now.

Got ya! Quickly but quietly I hurry up two flights of stairs. Standing in front of his door, I can hear soft music floating through the door. I think about just walking in, but considering that this is Chance, it's probably safer to knock. Hesitantly, I rest my fist against the door and knock before I can over think it. I hear bed springs creak (do NOT think about chance on a bed) and footsteps padding over to the door. I swallow, brace myself, and look up just as the door is opened.

By Chance Claybourne.

Forcing myself to look him in the eye, I peer up at him and announce, "We need to talk."

**AN: Good? Bad? Mediocre? Let me know! There are not enough Chance/Tory fics out there. You guys know any? The title was the song Lovesick Fool, by The Cab. Seriously though, it's my first fanfic, so RR, cuz I really need some feedback :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: No... This chapter was done... Who puts a delete button right next to the copy and paste option? It's just cruel. It was a really good chapter too. I was so happy with it... Here's the rewritten version. Stupid phone, deleting my story.

CHAPTER 2: The way I loved you

Chance POV

Well... This is unexpected. Victoria Brennan is standing outside my bedroom door, her dog beside her. The rest of the Virals are missing though, which is unusual. Oh well. Be thankful for small mercies.

She looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes, which on anyone else would look submissive, but on her looks defiant and sexy. And if you ever mention that I will deny ever thinking it.

"We need to talk."

Unfortunately, she's right. With a mock bow I gesture for her to come in. She rolls her eyes but doesn't comment. I close the door behind her and retake my place on the bed as she perches on the edge of my desk chair. "So what did you want to the talk about, Victoria?"

She glares at me for using her full name. "I need to know if anybody, and I do mean anybody, knows about us. Or you, for that matter."

I give her a patronizing look. "Of course no one knows about you. If I went around claiming that four teenagers were actually genetically modified supersoldiers, I'd be locked up again. Or you'd be."

She ignores my condescending tone. "And you? Who knows about you?"

"Obviously my scientists have a vague idea, but I trust them all. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good." She snaps. There's silence and then, "Yeah...so..."

"Don't tell me you're out of accusations already?"

Tory attempts to look indignant, but quickly abandons the effort. "The others are being annoying, so I thought that I'd come here for some answers."

"You had to come here? Don't you have friends who aren't Virals?"

"I do! But Ella's out of town. Besides, it's not like you're Mr. Popularity."

"I was, but then you went and convinced everyone that I was insane, you know how it is."

She winces. "I really am so sorry about that."

I wave it off. "I get it. You had to protect yourself."

"No."

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"If it had been just me, I would have taken my chances with telling you. But the others thought it was too risky, and they were probably right. Still, I am sorry Chance."

"You would have told me?"

"You have no idea how guilty I've felt about it. Plus I had a huge crush on you, so yeah, I would have told you."

"You have a crush on me?" I bet she doesn't realize what she just said.

"What? No. Had. Past tense only." I bet right.

I feel myself start to smile. "You like me."

"You need to look up 'like' in the dictionary. Make sure you don't mix it up with loathe."

"You like me."

"No. I'm dating Ben."

Huh. That's new. "So you let the puppy think he had a chance? Come on, Tor, that's just cruel."

"First of all, he is not a puppy."

"He acts like one around you."

"So what if he does? It's sweet."

"I'm sure, but it's not what you really want."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, do I really want?"

"Someone like me."

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry to cut it off there, the next chapter should be up by Monday.

-VV


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Well, I promised I'd have it done before Monday, and I did! Barely. See you at the bottom

Chapter 3: Run

And you're so damn difficult

You'd lose a heart in your hand

And I can believe you make me work for it

No one understands

Why I don't run

As fast as I can

Run - Christina Perri

Tory POV

Total. Silence. Brain not responding. He didn't just say that. Yes he did. Think! Say something! Anything! Well...not anything. But something!

"You're delusional." Okay... How did that manage to sound flirty? It definitely sounded flirty.

"Am I?" Oh. My. God. He's actually amused. "Let's look at it this way. You're the pack leader right?"

"Yes..." Tory replied warily.

"So you don't want someone completely submissive, but you also don't want someone who questions you at every turn , or undermines your authority.

"And as for your human side, you want someone smart enough to banter with and carry on an intelligent conversation - which I doubt he can -"

"I'll listen to your amateur psychoanalysis, but start insulting my boyfriend and I'm leaving." Tory warned.

"Sorry."

"Are you really?"

"Not even sort of."

"That's what I figured."

"Anyway, you also want a partner, someone who won't judge you, and will take control of the situation if you can't. So someone who won't blindly follow you, but will trust you, is smart enough to keep up with a genius such as yourself, and has seen and done enough questionable things to understand when you have to make a controversial or morally questionable decision. Now, can you honestly say that that doesn't sound like someone like me?"

"I..." Damn him and his impressive ability to read people. "Someone like you. Not you. Like you. Not you, obviously."

"Obviously. Now if you don't mind, places to go, people to see, you know how it is. I trust you can see yourself out, as you had no problem with showing yourself in."

"I think I'll manage without you." And with her words lingering behind her, she sauntered out, Coop on her heels.

AN: Hey, just so you know, I realize that these chapters are beyond short, that's just how this story happens to flow for me. Hope you don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It's me... Veronica, remember? Yeah. I still exist. I know I haven't updated in, um, ever, but would you believe me if I told you I was wrongfully accused of the brutal murder of my entire family? No? I didn't think so. Yeah... The truth is, I really don't have an excuse as to why I haven't updated. I've been doing not so hot in school, and feeling like a total failure kind of puts creativeness on hold, then it was Christmas, and I had no time to write, plus the ski lodge we staying at had beyond shitty WiFi and then I just got distracted by my other stories, and the muse was refusing to cooperate. I actually abandoned this fic, but then I got trapped on a four hour car ride with nothing to do and my phone stuck on "The Heart Wants What it Wants" by Selena Gomez, so I took it as a sign.

CHAPTER 4

Tory POV

It had been two weeks since my impromptu visit with Chance, and I'd totally forgot about him. Mostly. Almost. Not really. At all.

Stupid Chance with his cryptic remarks and absurd assumptions. I mean, all that "You want someone like me" bullshit? As if. I scoff at his ridiculousness, then jump when someone clears their throat behind me.

Spinning around, my eyes flare up, and Hi jumps back in surprise. "Geez, Tor! Relax."

Shutting down my flare, I sigh and say, "Sorry, Hi. You surprised me, that's all."

"No shit, Sherlock." He flops down on my bed. "So, what's up with you lately, anyway?"

"Nothing!" I answer way too fast.

"Right."

Sighing again, I rub my eyes and say, "Really, Hi. You really just surprised me."

"Okay. That doesn't explain why you barely speak to anyone, Ben hasn't seen you in two weeks, and before I came in, you were just standing in the middle of the room and staring at the wall. And have you been sleeping? Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like cold Hell warmed over."

"First of all, is there a right way to take that? - and second of all I've just been wigged about the whole Chance/Viral thing." It was the truth. Almost.

Hi looked at me skeptically. "We found out about that ages ago. And you're only just freaking out now?"

"I was in shock," I defend lamely.

"Uh-huh."

"I was."

"I didn't disagree."

"You were going to."

"I wasn't."

"Please." I say derisively. "You most definitely were. Also, I'm... sick. I think I have the flu."

He really has this skeptical thing down. "And that's why -"

"Hi," I cut him off. "Leave it. Please."

Raising his hands in surrender, he rolled off my bed and walked towards the door. Pausing, he looked back at me and said, "You know you can talk to me, right? No judging. Nolan Ross to your Emily Thorne."

Smiling, I tell him, "I don't know who they are, but I know. There's just nothing to talk about."

Hi rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sighing, I sit in my desk chair. I feel bad about lying to Hi, but what was I supposed to say? "Hey, I went to see Chance, that guy we hate, and now I'm majorly crushing on him, even though I'm dating one of our best friends."

That'll go over well.

Glancing up, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and make a face. He's right, I look bad. Hopping in and out of the shower, I blow dry my hair and braid it. Pulling on a pair of white shorts, a black camisole and pink jacket - courtesy of Whitney - I slip my feet into black flip-flops, intent on taking Coop for a walk. Maybe down to the bunker.

Opening the front door however, I'm greeted with an unexpected - but not entirely unwelcome - surprise.

"Hello Victoria," Chance says with a grin.

AN: In case you don't know, Emily Thorne and Nolan Ross are characters in Revenge. (Great show. Watch it.)


End file.
